


师者

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, teacher
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: “隆巴顿教授，你为什么会想要做老师呢？”
Relationships: Neville Longbottom & Remus Lupin
Kudos: 10





	师者

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：纳威&卢平，教师节献给最最好的卢平教授。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

“隆巴顿教授，你为什么会想要做老师呢？”

“这个，唔……”

纳威的手指开始在桌面上绞在一起，他的肩膀紧张地朝前收紧，视线不自觉地向天花板瞟去。哦老天啊，我真的做不了这个，他无助地想。给学生做职业咨询？就好像他十五岁时有过职业规划这种东西似的，他当时只想着能不把手里这个坩埚烧穿就谢天谢地了。这两天他临时记了一脑袋的各职业相关知识，可他能看那些小册子，学生们也能看，这根本没有任何帮助。孩子们需要的是经验，可他取得这份工作才不到一年，之前除了在草药温室里埋头苦干几乎什么也没做过。难道要他建议每个人都去养米布米宝吗？

“……呃，是，是这样，我遇到过一个老师。”纳威结结巴巴地说，不顾一切地抓住自己此时能想到的唯一理由，感觉自己仿佛回到了十一岁时的魔药课堂上，尽管面前的不是阴沉刻薄的黑发教师，而是满眼好奇的十五岁女孩，“一个非常好的老师。呃，不是说我的其他老师就不好，麦格教授、弗立维教授他们也很好……”傻瓜，东拉西扯的说什么呢，“但是那个人……他尤其地，尤其地鼓舞人心。对我来说。尽管他只教了我一年，我有时候还是，呃，非常怀念他教我的时候。知道他辞职的时候我难过了好久。”

“哇，那他一定很棒。”阿伯克龙比小姐说，“他教了你什么？”

“没什么特别的，博格特驱逐咒——这个我印象最深刻，还有红帽子，格林迪洛……”纳威意识到面前人开始觉得无聊，就飞快地收住了话题，“总之，都是三年级课程里包括的内容，没有什么特别的。只是我那时候特别笨拙——现在也很笨拙，但那时我真就和个哑炮差不多——”女孩不相信地咯咯笑起来，纳威也笑了，“真的，我一年级差不多每周都烧坏两个坩埚，后来减少到一个月两个，那可是个很大的进步呢。”

“教授，你开玩笑吧！”

“不骗你，所有人都知道我很笨，有的教授反复强调这点，有的教授会鼓励和安慰我，还有的教授就只是努力把我也教会。但有一点他们都一样，谁也不相信我能做得更好，可怜的纳威·隆巴顿能通过考试并且不炸飞自己，就是最好的结果了。”

“可是那位三年级的黑魔法防御术教授不一样。”他的学生说，“他让你成了班里的尖子生？”

“哦，那可没有，我上学时期从来没在草药学以外的课堂上当过尖子生。”纳威微笑，陷入回忆，“我远远不是班上学得最好的，最多中等，大家都很喜欢卢平教授，真的，我都不觉得他会记得我。”

“莱姆斯·卢平？”阿伯克龙比小姐问，纳威一怔。

“对，嗯……你也许听说过他的事迹。”他说，感到一种在胸口慢慢扩散的怅然，“他是个英雄，但他也是个特别好的老师。”

“他是个狼人。”女孩说，纳威差点畏缩，“我记得他就是因为狼人身份被揭露才离职的——也有人说是因为从前在这个职位上有诅咒，可是后来他为抵抗黑魔王牺牲了，他一定是个很好的人。”

“听说他是个狼人的时候我吃惊极了，他是教过我的老师里最好的，我本来有机会在他走之前到他办公室告诉他这点，可是没能鼓起勇气。”纳威轻声说，“如果我那样做了就好了，这么多年我越来越为此感到遗憾。当时我还没意识到，可能我再也不会遇到第二个像卢平教授一样的老师了。”

“他是什么样的人呢？”阿伯克龙比小姐好奇地问，“和蔼可亲？活力四射？英俊潇洒——哦，这个你可能不感兴趣。”

纳威忍俊不禁，不知不觉间，他已经不像十分钟前那样紧张了。

“和蔼可亲大概更接近吧。我猜你们女孩子不会觉得他很英俊，他平时看起来总是很累，有很多白头发，袍子打了许多补丁——作为狼人他肯定很难找到工作。但在课堂上他好像就变成了一个完全不同的人，有活力又耐心，他会抓各种各样的魔法生物来给我们现场教学。他的考试也是，我们得实地对付那些动物，像闯关游戏一样。”

“哇哦。”女孩发出羡慕的声音。

“现在我也成了霍格沃茨的教授，更了解这份工作了。教七个年级，还要抽空去捕捉新的生物，更不要说每个月一次的变形……我简直不知道卢平教授是怎么做到的。”纳威打开了话匣子，侃侃而谈，“三年级第一节课上，我当时的魔药课教授提醒他我会做得很糟糕，卢平教授却回答他打算让我做他的助手。当时我满脑子都是‘我死定了’。”

“这是博格特那堂课吗？”阿伯克龙比小姐问，聪明姑娘。

“没错，他先问我我最害怕什么，我尴尬得简直要钻到地里去了——答案是斯内普教授。他也是个英雄，不过对我这样的学生来说，他真的是个非常令人敬畏的老师。”女孩噗嗤笑了，纳威愉快地继续他的回忆，“当然，所有人都在笑话我，但卢平教授没有笑，他表现得就好像我的博格特很正常似的。然后他给我出主意，让我回忆我奶奶的衣服，再让博格特变成的斯内普教授穿上它。”

女孩吃惊地扬起眉毛，“你照办了？”

“对呀，我还能有什么选择呢？”纳威咧嘴笑道，“结果——我成功了！而且在那堂课上成功了两次。对于你们这样聪明的学生来说这可能不算什么，但对那时的我，这可是前所未有的。”

“他可真好。”姑娘由衷地说，“我也想上他的课。”

温暖和感伤在纳威的血管中流淌，他许久没有与人分享过关于卢平教授的回忆了。人们即便记得那人，给他的标签也总是英雄、烈士、狼人，很少有人记得他曾经是一名教师。毕竟他只是黑魔法防御术课数十年间不断轮换的临时教师之一，这一身份对巫师界的意义远不及其他。没人知道也没人关心曾有一个小男孩蜷在角落里，缩紧身体躲避指责和怀疑，一个男人走向他，坚定地说：你可以做得很好。

他真的好希望自己告诉过对方，即便这对卢平教授没有太大意义，他还是希望那人能够知道。

“我不会说卢平教授偏心我什么的，他鼓励所有人，让每个人都相信自己能做得更好。只不过对我来说，他的意义或许尤其特殊。”纳威说，“有一天我拿着关于格林迪洛的作业去问他，我做错了很多。弄懂那些题目花了大概半个小时吧，卢平教授耐心地回答了我，有几次我都不好意思了，撒谎说我明白了，他还是坚持继续，直到我真正明白为止。走出他办公室的时候我回头看了一下，卢平教授朝我笑着，说‘周末愉快，纳威’，可能就是在那一刻，我想到——我想成为他那样的人。也许这就是我二十年后站到讲台上的起点。”

“那真是太好了。”阿伯克龙比小姐由衷地说。

他们轻松地又聊了一会儿，纳威提醒女孩如果把教师作为目标，需要充分意识到这份职业的辛苦与承担的责任，他目前也还处在对此战战兢兢的状态。阿伯克龙比小姐向他保证他做得好极了，纳威觉得这很可能是客气话，但他真的需要这个，所以他觉得还是相信好了。

“谢谢你，隆巴顿教授。”他的学生最后说，“我也想成为像你一样的老师。”

阿伯克龙比小姐出去了，纳威简单整理桌上的资料，等待下一名学生进入。他不再紧张了，尽管或许他还是无法给出什么有价值的意见，但在成为更好的自己这方面，他的确上过重要的一课。

记忆中那位教授微笑着，一如站在装博格特的衣柜前那刻，无声地对刚进门的孩子说：我肯定他会做好的。

（全文完）


End file.
